sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
Wood ash
Wood ash is the residue powder left after the combustion of wood, such as burning wood in a home fireplace or an industrial power plant. It is used traditionally by gardeners as a good source of potash for domestic gardens or any garden. Composition Variability in assessment Many studies have been conducted regarding the chemical composition of wood ash, with widely varying results. Some quote calcium carbonate (CaCO3) as the major constituent, others find no carbonate at all, but calcium oxide (CaO) instead. Some show as much as twelve percent iron oxide while others show none, though iron oxide is often introduced through contamination with soil. A comprehensive set of analyses of wood ash composition from many tree species has been carried out by Emil Wolff, among others. There are several factors which have a major impact on the composition: #Fly ash: some studies include the solids escaping via the flue during combustion, others do not. #Temperature of combustion carries two direct effects: #*Dissociation: conversion of carbonates, sulfides, etc. to oxides results in no , , carbonates, or sulfides. Some metallic oxides (e.g. mercuric oxide) even dissociate to elemental state and/or vaporize completely at wood fire temperatures. #*Volatilization: in studies where the fly ash is not measured, some combustion products may not be present at all. #Experimental process: If the ashes are exposed to the environment between combustion and the analysis, oxides may convert back to carbonates via carbon dioxide in the air. #Type, age, and growing environment of the wood stock impact the composition of the wood, and thus the ash. Measurements Typically between 0.43 and 1.82 percent of the mass of burned wood (dry basis) results in ash. Also the conditions of the combustion affect the composition and amount of the residue ash, thus higher temperature will reduce ash yield. Much wood ash contains calcium carbonate as its major component, representing 25 or even 45 percent Less than 10 percent is potash, and less than 1 percent phosphate; there are trace elements of , , , and some heavy metals. However, these numbers vary, as combustion temperature is an important variable in determining wood ash composition. All of these are, primarily, in the form of oxides. Uses Wood ash is commonly disposed of in landfills, but with rising disposal costs, ecologically friendly alternatives are becoming more popular. For a long time, wood ash has been used in agricultural soil applications, as it recycles nutrients back to the land. Wood ash has some value as a fertilizer, but does not contain nitrogen. Because of the presence of calcium carbonate, it acts as a liming agent and will deacidify the soil by increasing its pH. Wood ash has a very long history of being used in ceramic glazes, particularly in the Chinese, Japanese and Korean traditions, though now used by many craft potters. It acts as a flux, reducing the melting point of the glaze. Potassium hydroxide can be indirectly made from wood ash by the addition of calcium hydroxide, and in this form, is known as caustic potash or lye. Because of this property, wood ash has also traditionally been used to make wood-ash soap. Wood ash with a high char content has also proven to be effective as an odor control agent, especially in composting operations. Bio-leaching The ectomycorrhizal fungi Suillus granulatus and Paxillus involutus can release elements from wood ash. See also *Ash burner *Bottom ash *Charcoal *Fly ash *Potash References Category:Air Pollution *